


The pick up line

by devilscut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Drinking, F/F, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Shy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his friends are back in Beacon Hills from College, most of them have finished their degrees and it's time to reconnect and celebrate by going to a local bar.  That old cliche about eyes meeting across a crowded room seems like it actually might be true for once if only Stiles or hot scowly guy are brave enough to step up and break the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pick up line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



> Gifted to Mulder200 for always commenting in such a positive and inspiring way.
> 
> This is totally based on that cute gif going around of Tyler H at a recent con (Madrid I think) where someone asked him what his favourite pick up line was. The man is so sweet I just want to go 'awww' everytime I see him.
> 
> http://tylerhoechlinnews.tumblr.com/post/98400322451/tyler-hoechlin-talking-about-his-pickup-line-x
> 
> Sorry guys I'm working on a chapter for 'The healing touch' and one for 'The first time' at the moment but Tyler H just makes me very happy and I couldn't let this idea go.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

[Tyler's pick up line](http://tylerhoechlinnews.tumblr.com/post/98400322451/tyler-hoechlin-talking-about-his-pickup-line-x)

 

They’ve been eye-fucking each other all night. 

 

Okay...maybe eye-fucking was a bit of a stretch and all night...maybe more like the past twenty minutes since Stiles spotted him across the crowded room just like in some cheesy rom-com. 

 

Him, being the hot guy sitting in the corner booth.

 

It was time for this little ocular flirtation to come to its rightful climax.  Ooh... ‘ocular flirtation’ he liked that.  It sounded naughty in a Webster’s Dictionary kinda way.  He should write it down, might come in handy for a newly graduated English major.

 

There was certainly a lot of sideways glances between hot guy and himself.  Usually when they were trying not to be seen doing it, which bizarrely made it even more obvious when heads were quickly turned aside at the merest hint that they’d be caught out and he felt like a thirteen year old with his first male crush again.  But, hot guy wasn’t Danny ignoring him in Chemistry class.. it was like he felt the same way that Stiles did.  That he couldn’t quite believe that someone who looked like that actually existed and he kept having to check that they were real.

 

There was even drooling...at least on Stiles’ side anyway, probably because he was slack-mouthed and gaping in awed approval.  He’d actually had to turn away so the hottest guy that he’s ever seen in his life didn’t actually see him wiping the corners of his mouth.  He didn't think that the way hot guy licked his lips almost unconsciously as he caught his eye again and again was a genuine indicator of drooling on his part, but it was certainly making his groin feel heavy and aching seeing the way his pink tongue flickered out like he was trying to capture the taste of something sweet.

 

It had started out simply enough as a night out with friends...good friends.  The ones he made in high school and now rarely saw as they were scattered all over the country at various Colleges.  The ones that even though they only saw each other over Skype and in person on holidays back here in Beacon Hills it still felt like they were connected on such a level that it was all too natural to fall back into the rhythm and patterns of their friendship from high school days, like they’d never been apart.

 

So when they’d walked into the bar earlier that night it had been in high spirits and with laughter and good-natured teasing that had made him feel a million bucks because it had been way too long and though he’d made some new friends at his College...it wasn’t the same. These people understood him, had put up with him when his Adderall needed to be adjusted during their high school junior year which had his mouth running off in tangents everywhich way and they loved him as much as he loved them right back.  His friends were pretty awesome and he'd missed them so much it felt like a type of grieving to him every time they had to part.

 

His best bro, Scott, had been trying to drag him into a headlock so he could noogie his head and Kira had latched onto Scott’s arm and was trying to defend Stiles from her noogie-crazy boyfriend, which is why he loved her so much and made no secret of his adoration, even though he really didn't need her help.  Using his BF insider knowledge, he'd quickly dug his fingers into Scott's ribs and tickled like mad until the other man had pulled away, his giggles high-pitched and uncontrollable.  

 

"Ahh Kira I don't know how you put up with his constant bullshit machismo all the time."  Stiles winked at her and they both laughed as Scott made a rude noise.

 

When Stiles had finally seen himself in the long mirror behind the bar and the way his hair stuck out in wild static charged tufts that rather made him look like a horny porcupine trying to mate with a pineapple he’d not been able to stop himself from crying out at the horror of it all.  Isaac, the dick, laughed so hard Allison had trouble keeping him upright as he draped his arm over her shoulders.  Even after he eventually calmed down, every now and then a snicker would escape him whenever he looked over at Stiles and he had to hide his face in Allison’s hair who simply smiled sweetly at Stiles and gently patted his arm sympathetically.

 

“Stiles.”  Lydia had commanded his attention, flicking one accusing finger at him before pointing at the spot directly in front of her.  Shuffling over he'd stood in front of her while she calmed his hair down with a slick of gel onto her fingers from a small tube she pulled out of her handbag.  “After all that time I spent earlier getting you presentable.”

 

“Hey...it wasn’t me-”  Stiles began, but quickly shut up when she tutted him, her lips getting that pinched look she wore when her levels of annoyance were starting to rise.  It was while her fingers were threading through his hair that he'd first felt it.  He couldn’t turn his head to look, but damn if he didn’t feel the almost tangible weight of a stare boring into the back of his neck. 

 

He shifted uncomfortably, rolling his shoulders.  The blazing red shirt Lydia had bought for him made him feel too conspicuous, even if she’d given him her first genuine smile of approval all night when he’d modelled it for her in his old bedroom and given him the highest compliment he’d ever received from her.

 

**_“Not bad Stiles.. .ot bad at all.”  High praise indeed.  “But let’s just roll these sleeves up...don’t hide some of your best assets, you’ve got such nice strong hands and woah...”  She flicked a surprised glance up at him as she ran a fingernail over the cord of tendon in his forearm._ **

 

**_"When did you go and get all muscly on me?"  Her penetrating eyes look over his chest and arms revealed by the fitted cut of the shirt with cool assessment.  "No one will be able to resist you looking like this.”_ **

****

**_“They’ve been doing a pretty good job of it so far.”  Stiles grumbles as she tugs and pulls at his clothes until they sit just right in her eyes and yet look exactly the same as they did moments before in his._ **

****

**_“You’ve hooked up before.  I know you have because you’ve told me in excruciating detail.”_ **

****

**_Stiles looks into her hazel eyes and sighs.  “That might’ve been okay at a frat party or two and while I was studying, but I don’t just want a hook up anymore Lyds.  There’s gotta be more right.”_ **

 

**_Reaching up Lydia places a gentle kiss on his lips and he knows it’s just from one friend to another because that crush came and went a long time ago and she’s his other bestie now.  “I know sweetie and I’ve just got this feeling...tonight’s going to be a good night and everyone will want you because how could they not with that shirt on.”_ **

 

He was used to standing out for the wrong reasons.  For using snark and his mind as his weapon of choice and not backing down from opponents who really should’ve had him turning on his heel and getting the fuck out of Dodge.  For the way his body had felt so beyond his control at one point during his teens he’d felt like he was in constant flail mode with all the grace of a one-legged chicken with a fox on its tail. For the way his mind had raced so far ahead during classes that he'd left his peers behind and they'd responded with shoves and pushes in the back out on the playground.  For being labelled weird or freak.

 

This felt different.  It felt benign.  This attention that was being directed his way felt...physical.  Like a touch.  He'd shivered uncontrollably, nerve endings tingling. 

 

Glancing around he'd not been able to see anyone looking in his direction in particular.  The bar was a popular one as was the band about to play so it was getting pretty jammed, shrugging it off, he'd managed to signal a bartender and order a round of drinks.  Passing out the shooters, Stiles and his friends noisily toasted one another for surviving another year of College, for most of them their final year, before knocking them back and slamming the glasses onto the top of the bar. 

 

Lydia and he shared a bar stool, hip to hip, as he'd sipped on his beer idly listening to Scott and the strawberry blonde bicker over who had it worse, that he still had another couple of years to complete his Veterinarian’s degree with internships or Lydia’s long-term plan to finish her Master’s and then complete her Doctorate in mathematics.  Scott’s sole argument being that Lydia’s extended academic career was voluntary and therefore didn’t count.

 

His eyes had drifted looking around the room, the voices of his friends a soothing background noise and that's when he saw HIM.  He'd squeaked out loud and very nearly swallowed his tongue in overwhelming lust at the guy who was staring back at him with such piercing intensity from the corner booth on the far side of the room.  He let his eyes drop to the floor in sudden and overwhelming nervousness because...holy shit the guy was just too gorgeous for words.  His belly had fluttered wildly in excitement.

 

Sending a swift prayer of thanks to God for seriously outdoing himself in this instance, he'd dared to flick a glance back up, but the guy was no longer looking his way and disappointment welled up within him.  Had he blown it.  Already??  Damn it...he should’ve maintained eye contact.

 

The hot guy was dark haired and even though it was dimly-lit throughout the bar he could sorta tell that he possessed really light coloured eyes, the way they glittered as they caught what little light there was.  They were so beautiful, even beneath those frowny eyebrows, it was a mesmerizing contrast to the stern mouth, stubbled chin and jawline which were so potently masculine.

 

Fuck...he was built too and heat had swept over him like a wave as he pictured being pressed in tight to that large, hard body.  His broad shoulders encroached onto the woman who sat next to him and there was enough of a resemblance in colouring and the same blade of a nose that suggested a relative of some sort rather than an intimate acquaintance. 

 

The guy was slightly turned towards her and it took Stiles a moment to realise that this time it was the woman looking straight back at him and she was smiling.  Stiles tentatively smiled back.  When she nudged the hot guy and he turned to look, still frowning, across at him Stiles was overwhelmed and ducked his head again feeling the flush of heat rise up his neck and settle onto his cheeks.  God, so much for maintaining eye contact.  He was such an idiot. 

 

He's a grown man and surely he could get up and go over and introduce himself...surely he could lift his head up and make actual pointed eye contact, letting his interest be known.  But he couldn't.  Merely let his eyes dart across every now and then, peeking to see what hot guy was doing.  This guy was out of his league.. there was no way that he'd be interested in getting all up in this.

 

So here they were...with the whole ‘ocular flirtation' that wasn't.  Surely it's just his imagination playing really awful tricks on him and yet he couldn't help but hope. Hope that he was really, badly wrong and that hot guy was maybe into him...even just a little bit.

 

Twisting on his stool he whispered into Lydia’s ear.

 

“Lydia...over in the far corner...there’s this guy...dark, really hot...like surface of the sun hot and I think-”  Stiles gulps heavily.  “I think he’s checking me out.” 

 

Lydia, God love her, was not shy in peering over his shoulder and the curiosity on her face swiftly changes to something wicked and predatory.  His heart sinks.  Lydia is a force of nature and it didn’t matter what their gender or what they deemed themselves to be in terms of sexuality.. if Lydia wanted, Lydia got and if she was focused on hot guy then he may as well.. no fuck that.  Seriously fuck that, there was something about the dark haired man that drew him like no one else ever had before and he wasn’t going to just lie down and let her walk all over him in her spiky Jimmy Choos.

 

“Back off Lydia...I saw him first.”  He growls, literally fucking growls and he’s surprised and awesomely proud of himself too.  Lydia’s glazed eyes refocus and she licks her lips slowly like she’s tasting something in the air.  Lifting her hand she gently pats his cheek. 

 

“Don’t worry Stiles...yeah your hot guy **_is_** hot, but compared to **_her..._** he’s a box of damp matches next to fourth of July fireworks.”  Stiles gapes at her, before flicking a quick glance over his shoulder and there’s hot guy and the woman sitting next to him and.. there’s a second woman who’s had her back to them but has since turned around to look over the back of the seat towards them.  She’s younger than the man and woman and her eyes are fixed on the strawberry blonde next to him with unwavering intensity.  She scowls and it’s an eerie echo of hot guy’s frown.

 

He shivers, all three of them looking in his direction and he can see so clearly the similarities in their features he doesn’t doubt anymore that they must be brother and sisters and their gene pool is absolutely rocking because they are all so good-looking that it’s unfair to ordinary mortals like himself to see them like this.

 

“Excuse me Stiles, I have someone I need to meet.”  Lydia stalks off towards the corner booth occupied by the sibling hotties, the pulsing crowd parting around her like their primal instincts warn them of a predator in their midst and to get out of the way. 

 

Stiles can only watch dumbfounded as the younger woman stands and it’s baffling and wondrous to watch as Lydia dressed immaculately from the pages of Vogue holds her hand out to the woman dressed in jeans, tight black band t-shirt and biker boots and almost as if it’s beyond her control she grabs Lydia’s hand like it’s a lifeline.  Lydia leads her to the dance floor in front of the stage and even from this distance Stiles can see the other slightly taller woman plastered to her back trying to inhale her hair.  How the fuck does she do it?

 

Shaking his head in disbelief his eyes flick back towards the booth and he can see hot guy is looking just as perplexed going by the deep v line formed by his eyebrows as he too watches them on the dance floor before he turns and looks straight at Stiles.  Before he can stop himself or even think about it Stiles gives the other guy a wry smile and a slight shrug of the shoulders as if to say **_‘I wish it were as easy for me’._**  

 

When a little smile breaks across the hot guy’s face Stiles knows he’s in trouble because...fuck...as if Mr Scowly-face wasn’t bad enough, seeing his face with genuine amusement on it is just cruel and unusual punishment because he lights up and doesn’t that just make Stiles’ stomach feel knotted with tension even as his cock flexes uncomfortably against the denim of his jeans. 

 

At the moment it looks like the two left in the booth are arguing and hot guy is shaking his head while the woman is pointing in his direction and making shooing motions with her hands.  Oh fuck...oh fuck...he’s standing up.  He’s standing up and Stiles can see he’s slowly sliding the palms of his hands over the front of his jeans, down his thighs.  Does he have sweaty palms too?  He says one last thing to the woman and she shakes her head and points towards him...to him...to Stiles sitting on his stool at the bar all on his own.

 

He swiftly looks around and can see Scott and Kira further down the bar where it’s a little bit darker, a little bit quieter and they’re talking.  Whispering into each other’s ear, heads tilted towards one another and Kira’s leaning into Scott’s body as she sips at her drink and they look content.  Isaac and Allison are out on the dance floor as well and they’re moving with such sensual grace in and around one another that it’s quite disturbingly hot even if they are his friends.

 

Hot guy’s making his way through the crowd and strangely enough it doesn’t part as easily for him as it did for Lydia and he knows by the look on the other man’s face, a curiously appealing mix of determination and some emotion that Stiles can't quite identify, that he’s going to make a move.  He’s going to come over and say something and Stiles almost wants to run away right now because this could be it.  At the moment hot guy’s got a whole aura of mystery around him and Stiles can imagine what he’ll sound like and what he’ll say, but the moment he actually starts speaking to him...that’s reality and his image will be forever tainted with whatever opening gambit he’s gonna come out with.

 

Cheesy he could live with - **_I hope you’re not allergic to eggs, because that’s all I’ve got to cook for your breakfast in the morning.._**

 

Potential serial killer definitely nuh uh his Dad's told him far too many stories from on the job - _**look I can tell you recognise me from ‘America’s most wanted’, but I swear I’m innocent..**_

A hook up would be disappointing, but very, very tempting - **_bathroom...first cubicle in five minutes.._**

 

And a misunderstanding would be absolutely mortifying - **_excuse me, but can you stop with the bad touch eyeballing before I call the police.. I’m just trying to order some drinks.._**

He’s trembling perched on the stool and can feel a trickle of sweat run from the nape of his neck and down his spine.  There’s movement in front of him and he slowly lifts his eyes and the journey up is filled with powerful muscle contained within simple black jeans and a dark blue Henley.  He’s never seen anyone who looks as good as this man does. 

 

Stiles lets out a shaky breath as he rubs his own sweaty palms up and down the tops of his thighs and finally lets his eyes rise to the other man’s face.  A startled ‘O’ of surprise forms when he sees that hot guy is watching his hands, the way they move and from the lights of the bar behind him he can see a red flush of colour is staining his throat, cheeks and the tips of his ears.  He can feel one of the multitude of knots that had formed in the pit of his stomach from the first meeting of their eyes slowly untangle, which only leaves another 999,999 to go.

 

He’s beautiful.  Stiles has never seen anyone like him before, not even in his dreams.  His face is carved with strong planes and angles and they’ve converged into some heavenly alignment that dazzles his senses.  Hot guy’s eyes are breathtaking.  He was right they are light in colour and fringed with long dark lashes, but what colour he can’t exactly tell, because with every shifting play of light across them they seem to constantly change.  Green and blue and browny gold somehow swirling in the mix. 

 

Somehow Stiles thinks this will be okay.  This feels right and they’ve not even said one word to each other.  It just is.

 

Slowly licking his lips and leaning closer so he can be heard over the noise surrounding them hot guy swallows hard and Stiles feels a rush of warmth towards the other man as he notices the faint sheen of sweat on his upper lip.

 

His voice is not as deep as Stiles expected it to be.  It’s softer, more gentle in tone and there’s a shyness within it that wraps around Stiles’ heart as he says.  “Hi.  My name’s Derek.  What’s yours?”

 

Stiles smiles up at him and Derek makes a little noise almost like a sigh of relief before he smiles back and it’s breathtaking.  Stiles is officially smitten with its brilliance.  He’s so happy because this is reality and it’s better than expected.  It’s not cheesy, corny or smutty.  It feels genuine.

 

It’s not a pick up line...it’s an introduction to maybe something more and it’s perfect.

 


End file.
